Out For Blood: Year Two
by DemonicWizard01
Summary: Nikki, Haden and Draco are back with new friend Ariana for their second year at Hogwarts. Will romance break out between Draco and Ariana? And who is this Tom Riddle Nikki is talking to? *Year 2 of OTB*


The summer went by fast for the Malfoy-Riddle household. Nikki and Haden spent a lot of time getting to know Kathleen. While Nikki and Haden were gone, Draco would spend his hours playing quidditch or hanging out with Raina, who was left behind after interrupting the first few visits with Kathleen. It turns out she _could_ come out of the ring unexpectedly. Even though Draco couldn't talk to Raina, he still had found a way to communicate with her. Raina seemed to understand simple hand gestures and knew when to follow, stay put, or play. She responded with a nod of a head.

Halfway through the summer, Draco's mind was somewhere else though. Ariana was coming over in two days and he was _very_ excited. He talked to her through letters and sent her a gift for her birthday, which was a few weeks after the school year had ended, but it wasn't the same as seeing her.

"We're back." Nikki yelled from the foyer. Draco got up and waltzed to them. The house elves were fawning over them, taking their coats and asking if they wanted any food. The couple brushed them off, wanting to see their friend, and walked over to Draco, hand and hand.

"Ariana's mom talked to mine and apparently their coming a day early. They'll be here tomorrow." Haden said. Draco's eyes went wide and he started to panic. Nikki smirked.

"Does Drakie Poo have a crush on a certain black haired beauty?" She said with a grin. Draco growled.

"Shut it." He said. Haden laughed at their antics and led his wife and best friend to the living room.

"They'll be here at noon tomorrow. We're going out to dinner after with them. Aunt Kathleen will be there as well." Hermione said. Draco nodded.

The three kids then spent the rest of the day relaxing outdoors. Draco and Harry were flying around on their brooms while Hermione sat with Raina and read her book. She would occasionally look up and watch, talking to Raina in the process.

The afternoon went by quickly after that. Soon, they were at the dinner table with the elder Malfoy's and Kathleen, who decided to spend the night at Malfoy Manor, talking about the upcoming day.

"They'll arrive at noon. We'll get the settled and then I thought we could spend some time in Diagon Alley before we head to dinner." Kathleen said.

"Have you met Ariana's mum?" Haden asked. Kathleen shook her head.

"No. The last time I saw Joseph was when I was very young and he wasn't married then." She said.

"Well, you'll meet her tomorrow." Narcissa said. Kathleen smiled.

"I think I'll be going to bed now. Have a wonderful night everyone." She walked over to where her son and daughter in law sat. Kissing them on the head, she gave them a squeeze and moved towards the exit. Once she was gone, the rest of the family moved to their bedrooms as well.

The next day, Nikki had a late start. She woke up late and couldn't find the dress she wanted to wear in her closet. Not to mention Haden kept on walking into her room and distracting her with kisses and hugs.

She finally got dressed and walked out of her room with Haden, who was casually laying on her bed as she got ready, at 11:30. Getting to the kitchen, the couple had a light breakfast and then walked into the living room where Kathleen and the Malfoy's were sitting. Draco was acting odder then normal, which Nikki smirked at. Sitting in an unoccupied love seat, the couple quietly talked to each other and Raina, who decided the best time to show up was now.

At precisely 12:00, there was a knock at the door. Dobby popped in a minute later, saying there was two women at the door. Draco shot up and hurried the rest of them towards the door. The elder Malfoy's laughed at their restless son and followed.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman. She had long strait dark brown hair, brown eyes and a curvy figure. She was relatively tall, not including the three inches her heals gave her. She was wearing a long blue dress the hugged her perfectly. She smiled at Nikki and Haden before turning her attention to Draco and Ariana, who were talking amicably. Nikki could see how hard he was trying not to blush.

"How was your summer?" Ariana asked.

"Great, though I spent a lot of time here. How about you."

"Oh it was marvelous. We went to Italy for a while before coming back here."

While Draco and Ariana were talking, Kathleen was looking at Juliana curiously.

"So your the mysterious sister in law I didn't know I had? Kathleen." She said, holding her hand out.

"Juliana. Yes I am. Ariana has told me all about Nikki, Haden and especially Draco." She said glancing over to the blushing children.

"So… Joseph?"

"Well he died a few years back. He thought he was the only one to make it out of the fire."

"Well I'm sorry for that. I can't say I remember Joseph well. I was very young and he was in his Hogwarts days when the fire occurred. You must tell me all about him."

"Gladly."

"Why don't we move this into the living room for some tea before we head out to dinner." Narcissa said.

The 8 of them moved to the living room to talk about some things and have tea. For a few hours, that was all they did, though Draco and Ariana almost always were talking or laughing with each other in one way or another.

By the time dinner time rolled around, everyone was ready to get some fresh air. They went to this fancy restuarant not far from Diagon alley. Everyone enjoyed getting to know one another and eating good food.

They got home that night around 10:00 because they spent some time strolling the alley and getting ice cream. As soon as they got home, everyone went to bed. Ariana and Juliana decided to spend the rest of the summer with the Malfoy's and would be getting their belongings the next day.

 **Finally the first chapter is out. I'm so sorry it's been a while, but school, my cousins and work is pretty hard. I'll do my best to post, but it could be a while before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **-Maya**


End file.
